The Secrets of Their Lives
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: All is fine fo the Three Musketeers kids until the French Revoltuion. The Phantom Blot is back to cause mayhem and is the French Revolution really that or a elaborate search party. Also, A secret revealed that CHANGES EVERYTHING. Please review
1. Secrets of Their Lives

**The Secrets of Their Lives **

Chapter 1

Reunion

Under cover of night, a hooded figure stood in silence. Little did he know that he would be the cause of a war forever to be in the history books. He looked around nervously. A cat leapt off a trash can and streaked down the alley. A warning. He could see his breath. Another warning. He lowered his head and chuckled. "I never thought I would see you again." He said as the other thing popped up in the alley. He lifted his head to him and put it down again.

" You didn't think I would be here?" the thing asked. " I think you misjudged me. Where is it?" He stood next to the man glaring at him. He snapped his fingers and three demons appeared out of nowhere. Two ran off to the ends of the alley and the other stayed. The man chuckled and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He waved it in the air.

"All you need is one this one paper." The man said. The thing grabbed for it but the man pulled it away. "What do you give me for it?" The thing glared at him. " Nothing? Well, we have nothing more to discuss." The man turned to leave but a spear was pressed to his back. " You need force?" He let out a laugh. " Can't read my mind, aye?"

"Enough! Regrettably I cannot. Why, I don't know but I will use force if need be." The thing advanced forward and lowered its head to his. " The paper and I spare your life."

" I have no life to take." The man said. " I am only a shell. Want to try again?" The man looked at it and turned. It pushed the spear away and kept walking. The thing seethed. It grabbed the spear from its minion and hurled it at the man. It went right through his chest. The man stopped and swayed. The man looked down and took it out.

" Thanks for the weapon." The man said waving it in the air to the thing. He slung it over his shoulder and kept walking. An arch appeared in the air and the man was swallowed up. The thing and its minion sat there in the dark alley. It paced and then turned to its demon.

"This is it." He said. " I've spent more then my fair share of years building my strength. I believe it is time to unleash it. Round up your soldiers. We use force."

" But sir. What if we lose again?" the minion asked. The thing snickered.

" I am whole. I have something I didn't have last time." It opened its hand to show a circle of light on it. " I must really thank Mickey for killing me. I wouldn't have had this little gift of being touched by light any other way. Now go!" The minion disappeared. It laughed. " Mickey, you may have escaped me before but now, my plan just comes full circle." With that, the Phantom Blot disappeared.

Chapter 2

Just a Dream

Dustin woke in his bed, sweat pouring down his back. He turned on his lamp. He looked around his room. It seemed so real. It was as if he was really in the alley. He got up and slipped into his slippers. Maybe being a king had gotten to him. He shook his head and walked to his door. He opened it and wandered down the hall to the kitchen. He entered just to see his sister sitting at the table at the table along with his second in command, Michel. " Hi." He said lazily. They nodded. Sarah was poking at some chocolate cake in front of her and Michel was drinking a glass of milk.

" Bad dream?" Sarah asked. Dustin nodded. " Me too." She said returning to her cake.

" Same here.' Michel said. He was thirty-three and still trying to find a nice girl to marry. Dustin was in a worse situation. He was thirty-five and still looking. His sister was thirty-two. Dustin sat at a chair and opened the cookie jar. He searched for a sugar cookie till he found it. He put the lid back on and munched down on his cookie. He finished chewing and looked at Michel.

" When is Max coming over?" he asked. Michel shrugged and put his glass in the basin. Suddenly the cook snorted in her seat. She was leaning against the wall on her stool fast asleep. A chef hat had been placed over her face to keep the light out of her eyes when they had come down. Another brilliant idea by Sarah. She was the brain of the family. She could think of anything and even make do with what she had. She always scanned her surroundings before doing anything, even breathe. She had inherited it from their dad of course. The one who had been a great king and hero of France on more then one occasion. Yes, Mickey Mouse was the ultimate dad.

" Dou you think Morty had a bad dream too?" Sarah asked. Morty was their little brother. He was only eighteen and was a lady charmer. He had twelve girls on each arm. He had come home four hours ago after a date with Cindy. She was a black cat. Most criticized him for his pick but he stuck to her.

"Morty?" Michel asked. " Yep, he's probably going to wake up screaming any minute now. He's skittish that way. A pin drops and he'll jump to the moon." Michel pulled up a chair next to Sarah. Sarah handed her plate and fork to him. He reluctantly strutted over and plopped it into the basin. Dustin was slowly dozing off. He shook himself and woke up. Sarah was poking a spool of thread on the table when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dustin answered. The door opened and Max strode in. He closed the door curtly behind him.

"Hey." He said. Max was the son of Goofy. He was a combat specialist and taught new musketeers. He was also in control of the second regiment in if a war broke out. This was closer then he knew. He was thirty-four and a very close friend of the family's. " So, why is everyone up? Having a party without me?" he asked. He chuckled and sat down. " Seriously, why is everyone up?" He looked around.

"Bad dreams." Michel said. He straightened up. He hadn't thought about why they had been up. " What were your dreams about?" he asked Sarah and Dustin.

" Mine was about two men in an alley meeting each other. One had a piece of paper that the other wanted. He left and the other man tried to kill him. The spear went right through the man and he just walked away. Then he said he was going to use force and he would thank my dad." Sarah said. Dustin's eyes widened. She had the same dream. Morty should be here soon in that case.

" What man would want to thank your dad? He's dead." Max said. He then shut his mouth noticing that he shouldn't have said that. All of their parents were dead. The odd thing was that none of their parents had left anything. No possessions had been passed down. They had left no legacy but them. Just then, Morty ran down the stairs. He looked at the party.

" Why is everyone down here?" He asked. They all stared back. He spotted the chef who was snoring loudly in the corner. " Now I don't think an employee should be sleeping on the job." He said. He went over and clapped in her face. She jumped up and shouted. Morty stood there tapping his foot.

"Oh, master, I didn't know you were…" she began. Morty cut her off.

" No employee has the right to take a break. Now fetch me a glass of hot milk. Go!" he roared. " I will take it up in the parlor." He strode over to the service bells and rang them so roughly that it seemed they would have ripped off the wall. " I want a book from the library, a romantic novel. I would like my satin slippers and a warm fire going by the time I get to the parlor." He shouted into the tube. He stormed off up the stairs. He stopped and turned to his friends and family. " I also advise you to take advantage of servants. They are supposed to waste their lives serving us." He turned and continued up the stairs. " I gave you a few more seconds!" he roared to the servants who were bumbling around. Morty was a selfish, rotten, spoiled child. They shook their heads and walked out of the kitchen. They were met at the top of the stairs by Pluto Jr. He jumped and ran around them. Sarah went off with him down her wing and left the boys to musketeer business.

" Well, I think the boys can have their little fun." Sarah said to Pluto jr. " I think the girls should have their little day in town. Coming?" she asked. He barked. In reply. " Good." She responded. She fixed her hair and went into her room. Pluto jr. tried to follow. " Hey! Girls only. Sorry." She shut the door on him. He snuffed and laid down in front of the door waiting for his trip. It was a rare occasion that he got to go into town. What to do first?

Chapter 3

Girl's Day Out

The wind was blowing slightly on the pale green grass that billowed in the field. Four canvass targets were at one end with two arrows in each one. A vixen stood at one end, bent over her bag of arrows. She shifted through them till she found one long one. It was her favorite. It had flashy yellow, red, orange, green, blue, and purple feather streaks. She fitted it into the rivet of her bow and held it aloft. She closed one of her eyes and focused on her target. Then she closed both eyes and took a deep breath. She lowered it a little and let it go. It flew through the air and hit what the other arrows didn't, the bulls-eye. She smiled. She hoisted her bow over her head and stood admiring her shot. The sound of clapping came from behind her. She straightened and turned. " Nice shot, Jenna." Sarah said still clapping. Pluto jr. sat wagging his tail and barking in agreement. Sarah's cape flapped lazily in the wind as she walked over. " So, are you ready?"

" Yeah. One second." Jenna said. She ran down and plucked her arrows off the targets and then lastly put the rainbow arrow into her sack lovingly. She ran back to Sarah and they walked together off into a trail through the woods.

" Are you ready for the shooting match?" Sarah asked while they marched along.

" Yeah. I've been practicing." Jenna responded. " I have the winning arrow right here." She said as she raised her rainbow high. " So where are we going?" Jenna asked as she slid it back in.

" To meet the others. They should be at the square right now." Sarah answered. She smiled and tried to forget about the dream. She hung her head in despair.

" What's wrong?" Jenna asked. Sarah looked up and quickly straightened.

" I'm just tired. That's all."

" You know you're supposed to go to bed early. Come on. They're waiting."

The young dog dipped her quill into her ink and jotted down plots for her possible book. She nibbled on the end waiting for something to come. She examined the square, hoping that inspiration would come from an unlikely source. Nothing. She looked at her pad hoping for something. Bump. She rocked forward as Kelsey went flying into her. " Do you mind?" Sara snapped.

" Hey, don't blame me." The duck said picking herself up. " It was Alyssa who pushed me." She pulled hair out of her eyes. Sara turned her head to the other duck whom was laughing at Sara's expression.

" You should have seen your face." Alyssa laughed. She was rocking back and forth. She bit into her apple and sat down next to Sara. She snatched her pad and looked at it. " What book are you writing now? On the Tip of a Pencil. What's it about?" She handed it back to Sara.

" I' thinking of that." Sara responded. " I know the name but not what it is about. Odd?" she asked.

" Very." Kelsey responded. " Excuse me for one moment." She got up and walked over to a shop. Where the owner had just displayed a very fine collection of jewels. Kelsey was always thinking about how to impress the boys or at least how to get their attention. Alyssa just sat there picking her fingernails. While Sara flicked her quill against her head, thinking about what to write next. Alyssa often flicked her just to annoy her.

Kelsey put a nice pink diamond necklace around her neck and admired it in the mirror. " I like this." She said as she turned her head to admire it from all angles. Then she saw him. A gorgeous duck stud right behind her. " Oh!" she exclaimed as she turned to watch him. She stood there admiring him from afar till someone walked up behind her.

" Kelsey, I feel bad for any boy you like. After three minutes you're going to move on." Sarah said. " You have said time after time that you're going to marry every boy in France."

" Shut up!" Kelsey said as she hit Sarah. " Hi Jenna." Jenna nodded. " Ready for the match?"

" Yeah. I've been practicing a lot." Jenna said as she skillfully twirled her bow.

" Good. So, anyone seen Kayla and Meghan?" Kelsey asked.

" Probably out by the canal." Sarah said. Pluto jr. was now attacking Kelsey'

s face with his slobber. " We were going to go find them after we got you guys."

" Stop!" Sara shouted as Alyssa continued to splash her with water. " Hi. Make her stop." She said to Sarah.

" Alyssa." Sarah implied. Alyssa was rolling with laughter.

" Okay, I'll stop." She wiped her eyes and picked up her cloak. Sara folded her pad and tucked it in her pocket. She swept her cloak around and ran off with the rest of them to the bridge.

Splash. Splash. The rocks kept sinking the second they connected with the water. Kayla frowned. One more. Splash. " Why won't they skip? What is wrong with these rocks?" Kayla asked. She picked one up and examined it closely. Maybe it was a bad rock.

" Maybe you're throwing it wrong." Meghan said. She was sitting on a rock with her legs tucked up to her. She had a blanket around her while Kayla was stomping the ground in anger.

" They never work." Kayla shouted. " I practice and practice and then nothing." She kicked a rock into the water. Skip. Skip. Skip. Splash. Kayla stood looking in aye. She clenched her fists and went into a fit. She inherited it from her father, Donald. Meghan sat there and played with the rocks near her feet. Kayla was in mid-air when she heard a voice.

" Another one?" Jenna called down from the bridge above. Kayla stopped and looked up. Jenna was staring at her from the bridge with Sara on her left and Alyssa on her right. Sarah and Kelsey came running over a minute later. Kayla blushed and looked down. Meghan looked up and waved.

" Hi guys." Kayla said meekly. She waved and then looked down again. Sarah and Kelsey were the first ones down the stairs and onto the shore. Jenna was next, followed by Sara and Alyssa. Pluto jr. took up the rear, bouncing and wagging his tail.

" Why were you having a temper attack?" Kelsey asked.

Kayla looked at her feet. " Rocks wouldn't skip." She mumbled.

" You have and extremely big temper." Alyssa said. " I even handle it a lot better then that." She patted Kayla on the shoulder and then backed off.

" Did you guys hear about the food shortage?" Meghan asked. She had gotten up and moved to the group.

" That and that most people are out of jobs." Sarah said. " I'm trying with my brother to help but most think we aren't doing anything to help. We really are trying." Sarah finished. Kelsey hugged her.

" We know you are." Kelsey reassured.

" Yeah, of course we do." Sara said butting in. Sarah smiled.

" It does seem a little strange that this all happened a couple of months ago." Jenna said. She crossed her arms and bowed her head in thought. She and Sarah were the bright ones. She always looked at a situation from all angles, just as she looks at all shots from different angles.

" It'll get better." Kayla said. " Just you wait."

" Yeah." Alyssa exclaimed. " Stop being Mrs. Rain-cloud and brighten up. You make a frog look happier."

" So where are we going today?" Sara asked. Sarah laughed.

" We're going on a shopping spree." Sarah said happily. They all squealed and laughed. They ran up the steps talking about what they were going to buy. When Sarah got to the top she stopped. She felt a strange feeling. She turned around and saw a figure with a black cloak on leaning on the railing. He had a hood pulled low over his face. He sighed. All of a sudden the girlish laughter stopped. The water stopped babbling and the birds stopped chirping. The whole area went black except for where she and the man stood. He shook his head.

" I knew this day would come, Sarah." He said. He bowed his head. " I only wish that you will forgive me. I should have known he would do it. I know you heard our conversation we had some months ago. You time-traveled in your sleep last night. I have a warning for you. The Blot is planning to unleash a full-scale search party. Many of your people will rebel and kill. Take care and protect your friends. I wish I had given this advice to your father when he was your age. Could've if I hadn't been so stupid." He straightened up and turned to her. The hood still hid his face. " It has begun. Hurry, to the square. Get your friends back to the safety of the castle." Then the lights came back on. The birds were chirping and the river was babbling. The man was gone. Sarah stood there in shock.

What had started? Then she heard shouts. It was coming from the square as he had said. She ran full speed to the square. She only looked back once before she turned the corner. She swore she saw the man again, crying to himself.

Chapter 4

An Unexpected Visitor

Dustin, Michel, and Max sat around a table talking about the affairs that were going on. " Well, there are the job shortages." Michel said. " There is the food shortage. Now there are financial problems." He finished counting them off of his fingers. Dustin frowned.

" It doesn't look good." Dustin said shaking his head. " I am trying to help but it seems like every time I try it gets worse. The people are ready to start a rebellion."

" Yeah. You should see them in the streets." Max said taking a swig of wine. " They are all criticizing you down there. I swear if you weren't a musketeer they would kill you." Max looked worryingly out the window. " Look!" he shouted. He pointed out the window to the square. Michel got up and ran over. He had his bill pressed against the glass. Dustin was beside him in a flash. Something was going on down there. It looked like someone was starting a riot.

" We got to get down there now." Dustin said. " Michel, run to headquarters and round up the musketeers. Max, see if you can stop this. I'll go and try to find our sisters. Go!" They all ran off in different directions. Michel took off down a stairway, which led to an underground passage to the musketeer headquarters. Max ran to the kitchen. It had an access door to a small bridge, which led into town. Dustin ran out of the parlor and down the stairs. He was heading for the doors when it grew dark. He looked around and saw a black hooded man behind him. The same man from the dream. He drew his sword and prepared to fight.

" I come in peace." He said raising his hand " I am here to prepare you for what lays outside that door. A war has begun and your people will be divided. Take caution. Get your friends and sisters out of there and back into the castle. The leader of the revolt is the Phantom Blot. He is evil. He will stop at nothing to kill you. He is the reason for all of the problems and pain to come. Now go and stop this disaster." The lights came up and the doors blew open. He was gone and so was Dustin, running to the square.

Chapter 5

The French Revolution

Sarah pushed her way through the crowd. Her friends were all huddled together. " What's going on?" she asked them.

" Listen." Kelsey said. They were all looking at a tall man in a black robe that was standing on a makeshift stand.

" Denizens of Paris." He said. " Listen and heed my words. Your government has turned on you. They will do nothing about the food shortage, unemployment and money problems. The time has come to revolt. If we helped the Americans achieve freedom and peace shouldn't we have it too? Come on! The time is now!" He raised his sword, as did every other person in the crowd. The man smiled.

" That is wrong." Dustin said. He had just jumped onto the stage. The crowd roared and shouted at him. One woman threw a tomato at him. He wiped it off. " We have tried to help. We haven't turned our backs on you. I help protect you. I am part of the musketeer guard."

" So when the time comes you can also kill us with your weapons." One man shouted from the crowd. They cheered and roared.

" No!" Dustin shouted. " I am in it because my father was. I am his son. Would Mickey do this to you?" He asked. He was steaming.

" No, so I guess he had a traitor for a son." One woman said. She threw another tomato at him.

" What about me?" Sarah asked. She had rushed up too when she saw that her brother was failing his cause. " I am the daughter of Minnie. I have done no wrong. If you over throw us then who will lead you?" The crowd pondered this. They all looked at each other. Dustin sighed with relief. His sister had made her point.

" I'll lead you," Morty said rushing up. " I live with them. They are liars!" He shouted. Sarah's point was broken. 'They are keeping the food and money for themselves. Revolt! A new age has come" He raised his sword.

" Morty?" Dustin asked. " Why?"

" Because." Morty said. " Dad always liked you more. He treated you guys so much better. I never will be king. Always you. Now is my chance to lead and I'm taking it." The crowd jumped onto the stage and surrounded them. Dustin and Sarah were pleading for them to listen. Just as it looked at its worst, the musketeers burst in.

Michel was in the lead.

" People." Michel said. " Listen this is pointless. We are trying to help." That was it. They jumped on the musketeers and the fighting followed. Dustin threw on his coat and jumped into the fray.

" Sarah." He shouted. " Get your friends and get into the castle. Stay out of this." He was gone the next second.

" Sarah!" Sara shouted. She and Alyssa were going up the bridge to the castle. Jenna and Kelsey pushed out of the mess the next minute. Kayla and Meghan were next with Pluto jr. They all ran inside and looked at the mess outside.

From high atop one of the towers, the man stood looking down at the mess he had caused. He reached into his pocket and took out his old membership card. He stared at the coin and then cried. It was all his fault. He threw the coin into the moat. He kneeled down and cried. Why had he joined the PB Organization?

Chapter 6

Why?

Sarah looked out the window at the chaos that was happening in the square. She was crying. The man was right. The worst had happened. Kelsey put a hand on her shoulder. " Sarah, it wasn't your fault." Kelsey said.

" Come on." Alyssa said. " Lighten up. Yes we could all die today but…" Kayla elbowed her in the chest.

" Not helping." Kayla said.

" I'm going to bake cookies." Meghan said. She got up and walked out.

" And I'll make sure she doesn't burn anything." Jenna said getting up and running after her. The other five sat there quietly. Sara was sitting at the table, tapping her quill for an idea for her book. Nothing. Kelsey sat next to her offering some ideas. Sara rejected each.

" It'll get better Sarah." Alyssa said.

" How can you be so hopeful?" Sarah said cynically. Alyssa glared at her. " How can you look at life and not worry?"

" I take life in stride." Alyssa answered. " You prepare for the future. Take time out to study and never once look at the bright side, fun side, of things like I do." Sarah slouched.

" You do know she's right." Sara said. She turned in her seat to face her. " You do sometimes miss the fun things in life."

" She also has to lead a country." Kelsey said standing up for Sarah. " One mistake and it turns into what's happening outside."

" So supportive." Sarah said sarcastically.

" But she's right. One mistake and a war happens." The hooded man said. Everyone turned. They hadn't heard anyone come in. He was leaning against the wall. He snapped his fingers. The light dimmed and the door closed. The drapes ruffled and closed. " One mistake. I make one mistake and I bring this. The only good thing I ever did was bringing your fathers together. Even that feels like I failed. Listen. I want you to go out there and get your brothers. Bring them to the library and lock the door. I will explain everything later."

With that he vanished. They all looked at each other. " What was that about?" Kayla asked.

" He wants us to go." Sarah said standing up and walking to the door. " Kelsey, get Jenna and Meghan and bring them to the library."

" Ok." Kelsey said. She ran off towards the kitchen and Sarah unlocked the door. " Let's go."

Max was going out. These townsfolk didn't have the strength to hold a sword yet some, even women, were brandishing two axes. He didn't get it. He felt someone tap his shoulder. " Sara, get out of here!" Max shouted over the dyne.

" Get inside." Sara yelled back. " Get into the library."

" I don't take orders from you." Max retorted. " I am the oldest and so you should take orders from me."

" Max!" Sara shouted. " Now!" Max gave up and ran for the doors.

" Sara." Alyssa called. " Get inside. We'll get the rest."

" Good luck." Sara responded and she sprinted off after her brother.

Dustin and Michel were in a circle fighting. " This hard?" Dustin asked Michel in jest.

" It will be if I have to kill one." Michel said. " I can't kill one of these people. I swore to protect them."

" What do you think I did?"

" Both of you get inside." Sarah shouted. She was carrying a pole. " Get inside." A mad man raised an axe behind her.

" Sarah!" Dustin shouted. Wham! She knocked him out without even looking.

" Come on!" Kayla said. She barged through the mess and grabbed her brother by the arm and ran up to the doors with him. Dustin didn't need a hint. He ran. Sara was panting along at full speed to the doors. Every one of them passed her.

" Man you are slow." Alyssa joked before she disappeared through the doors. The crowd was now swarming over the bridge when a man popped up in the middle of it.

" Leave!" he shouted. He threw up his hands and made a pushing motion. The whole crowd was blown back off the bridge and over the roofs of near by houses. What had once been a pack square was all deserted except for a flickering being.

" Where is it and I'll call this all off." The Blot said staggering to his feet. His man disguise had faded. The man just lowered his head and disappeared. The Blot roared. " Fine! Let the search party begin! Minions." He bellowed. Tens of thousands of demons filled the square. "Round up the people. Search everywhere, break everything, and kill anyone till we find it!" The demons bowed and hurried off to destroy the town. He felt his palm quiver. He shook it and looked at the now fading circle. " My advantage is fading. I will have it soon."

Michel ran into the library first. Kelsey, Jenna, and Meghan were already sitting at the desk at the top of the pillar in the center of the room. Michel ran up the steps and sat down. It wasn't long before the others came in. Dustin was the last one. He took a giant metal key out of his pocket and locked the door like Sarah had told him. On the desk was a lamp and tray of badly burnt cookies. " I made them for you." Meghan said holding up the tray for the new comers.

" I thought you were going to make sure she didn't burn anything." Kelsey whispered to Jenna.

" I did. I made sure she didn't burn anything but the cookies." Jenna replied. " You kind of interrupted us in the middle of baking too."

" Could've left them in." Max said picking one up and dropping it. It was as hard as a rock.

" But then they would be more burnt." Meghan said.

" What's it like in your little dream world?" Michel asked. Sara took one without looking and bit it. She yelped and spit it out. A moment later she took out one of her teeth.

" Why are we supposed to be here anyway?" Jenna asked Alyssa.

" So I can tell you all together." The man said. He was sitting at the table head. Chairs popped up beside it and they sat down. " I'm glad to see you all took my advice."

" Advice?" Sarah asked. " I thought you ordered us here."

" You could've come if you wanted to or not come at all and fight a losing battle. The man on the stage today was not a man. His name is the Phantom Blot. I'm sure your parents told you about him."

" Well…no." Max said

" They never told us anything." Michel said.

" We weren't even allowed to ask." Dustin stated.

" Then it makes the Blot's rage all the more true." The man said. He bowed his head and put his hands together. " This war is not about change or of the bad things. It is a search party. A very elaborate one I might add. He is searching for one thing. Once he gets it he will call this war off. He has turned your people, brother, away from you and he will have control over them and the demons he summons. Now I regret to tell you that it was I who started this in the first place. I met him some months ago and I teleported your minds there last night so that when the events of today transpire it will be fresh in your mind."

" So it is because of you that my people have turned on me and my sister." Dustin said jumping to his feet. The man nodded. " Well I hope you're happy. Look at what has happened! I hope you don't think I will fight cause I won't. I can't. They may hate me but I took an oath to protect them.

" We won't fight them either." Sarah said getting up.

" I won't either." Jenna said joining them.

" We won't" Max and Michel said together standing up.

" Never." Meghan said.

"Ever." Kayla said.

" Never ever." Kelsey and Sara said together as they stood up.

" I don't know. I might do it." Alyssa said pondering. It only took a hit from Kelsey to think again and stand up. The man laughed.

" You have me all wrong." He chuckled. He motioned for them to sit. " I have no intention of you fighting at all. I will do that for you. Don't worry. I won't hurt them. What I want you to do is look for your parent's legacy. I know what you said. They didn't leave one but they did. I found it from them personally, but I also know it is here on earth. Find it and destroy it. The Blot must never find it. This is my repayment for never being there for you. For them and you." Jenna perked up.

" We don't know where it is. Besides, can't the Blot read minds?" Jenna stated.

" He can't read my mind if I don't have a mind." He said. Dustin looked up. A mere shell. It all made sense now. " He has just come back to power and he has and advantage for a short while. He wants to know how your parents stopped him and foiled his plans. You must understand, he had a foolproof plan and they ruined it. He wants to know how. Its in this castle so go search for it." With that he disappeared.

Chapter 7

Search Parties

They sat there in dead silence, taking it all in. " Better start looking." Max said. " Kayla, Meghan search in the basement. Kelsey, Sara, Alyssa look in the west wing. Sarah and Jenna search in the east wing. Michel and I will search the upper levels of the castle. Dustin, search the garden. Report if you find anything." So everyone ran off to their assigned areas.

Dustin was sprinting across the garden. Where would his parent's legacy be? The search took hours. It was dark by the time Dustin sat down by the fountain to rest. The only light was from the moon and a fire burning in the town.

" What!" roared the Phantom Blot. " They have to have left it. Search the town again." He shoved his servant back into the waiting crowd. They all groaned and continued their rampage. " This will go on for years." He said. He shook his head and winced when the circle touched his forehead. " Maybe it is time I use this advantage." He raised his palm high in the air and closed his eyes. " Hear me, denizens of light. I call upon your aide with this one gift. My request is that you show me the location of Mickey Mouse's legacy." Instantly, a beam of light came out of his hand. He closed his eyes in pain but knew better then to scream. Then it arced and headed for the palace garden. He laughed.

Dustin looked up at the bright light coming right at him. He shouted and dodged onto the gravel. It hit the fountain square in the middle. It shook for a moment and then melted away.

Sarah and Jenna were on the eastern walkway when they saw a bright light shining in the garden. They leaned over and looked closer. Dustin was staring at it with awe. " The legacy!" Sarah whispered. " C'mon." she said to Jenna. They both ran back inside and down a spiral staircase. Dustin was standing in front of it. The others had gathered behind him.

" This is it." Jenna whispered. Pluto jr. came bounding from the door. They heard shouts from the front gates.

" They're coming!" Sara shouted.

" Then let's go." Dustin said. " This is what we were supposed to find and we did. This is so important it caused a war. There's no turning back. We go in or we don't.

" Maybe not." Meghan said. " We don't even know if we'll get out ok. I'm not going." She backed away.

" Fine." Michel said. " Take care of the castle."

Dustin straightened up and walked in. Michel followed. Max looked worryingly. " I know this is the greatest find ever but…"

" You are such a baby." Alyssa said as she ran in.

" I should take advice from you?" Sara asked mockingly. She laughed and ran after Alyssa. Kelsey followed.

" You going?" Kayla asked turning to Jenna.

" Well, I've got nothing better to do." Jenna replied. They both ran in, leaving Meghan and Max alone.

" Go!" the man shouted. He had appeared out of nowhere behind them. " They have entered the palace. Go now!" Max nodded and ran in. " Meghan, I have a job for you."

The crowd, led by Morty, ran into the garden. " You said that they were here." One person said. There was nothing but an empty fountain and scorched bushes. " Why should you lead us?" another asked.

" Because I'm king." He stated proudly. Then he noticed he had dug his own grave.

" We don't have a king any more." A woman shouted. " They are nothing but trouble." A man shouted. " Get him!" the crowd screamed. Morty backed up but it was too late. They tied him up and brought him to a guillotine. He was dead in four minutes.

Chapter 8

Years Later

A giant machine prowled the garden. It dug its huge claws in the ground and deposited it in a hole. Nothing. The Blot was restless. He had to cause so many battles and mishaps to keep the crowd interested in battle and destruction. He pounded his fist on the table. " Where is it?" he roared. He threw his chair out the window. " It is in the garden, I know it!" He broke the table in five. " I've dug so many holes, killed so many people, and searched so far that it is impossible not to find a shrine or box with Mickey's infernal seal on it! Where is it?" He raged through his room, unaware that a rebellion was working on finding it. For a different reason.

Meghan ran threw the sewers. The raccoon ducked in and out of the light so she wouldn't be seen above through the grates. She reached the farthest tunnel and knocked on the wall. It swung open and she quickly entered. " I feel it." She told the hooded man. " He's ready to give up." She sat in a chair next to him. The man was checking some weird devices with her friend's pictures on them. Years later and he still had never shown his face.

" They seem fine." He said. He flipped his pad and jotted down some notes.

" They are?" she asked him. She was happy to hear her friends we better.

" Yes." He replied. " They are getting some heart rate back. They should wake up any minute now. It seems the light was too much for them. We must prepare. I'll go settle the people down while you…" Meghan stepped in his way to the door.

" No." Meghan said. " I'll do it. I think people trust someone more if they can see their face." She opened the door and slipped out. She made her way down to the ladder at the end. It was almost over.

Chapter 9

Hall of Memories

Dustin stirred in the darkness and sat up. He looked around. His friends were also getting up. " Where are we?" he asked.

" You tell us." Kelsey responded. Dustin got to his feet. Instantly the place glowed and they saw where they were. They were standing in a circular room with circles bordering the walls. In each circle was the musketeer symbol and a small icon on top of it. Dustin walked over to the closest one and examined it. Above the circle was his father's icon.

" This is it." Michel said. " The legacy. They left behind something after all."

" Now how do we get it?" Sara asked tapping the wall. Sarah looked at her hand and then her mother's circle. She held it up and put it in the center of the circle. It glowed and the wall seemed to open. In front of her stood some low steps to a new hallway. It had pink marble and rose tile floor. Small alcoves lined the sides and a huge iron door stood at the end. " Whoa!" they all said. Each looked at their hands and put them in their circles.

Max opened Goofy's room. It was green marble with orange tile. Papers were tacked to a small board and three books were on each side. Like Minnie's it had an iron door in the back. Michel opened Donald's. It had blue marble walls and little tiles with boats on them. A shelf was on one wall with little items from his journeys. Two books were on the other wall. And iron door was in the back.

Alyssa opened Pluto's door with Pluto Jr's help. It had yellow marble walls with a stone floor. His doghouse was there with a small book in front of his collar. Jenna and Kayla opened Ludwig's room. It had steel walls and tiles. Instead of a book there was one touch screen computer. Kelsey opened Daisy's room. It had red marble and small heart shaped tiles. There were small bouquets of flowers at each station. Sara opened Clarabelle's room. It had purple marble with small circle tiles. It had two books in little slots.

Dustin opened Mickey's room. It had gold walls and gold tiled floors. There was only one huge book. It had a gold cover and gold bindings. At the end of each room was the same iron door. The door at the back of Mickey's was gold however. Each went into their rooms. After they stepped through, the walls closed up behind them. Maybe Meghan was right.

Chapter 10

Ludwig VonDrake

Jenna waltzed over to the computer and pressed start. " How do you know what to do?" Kayla asked. Jenna laughed.

" I don't." she answered. A scroll down screen popped up.

" Hello. This is the computer of the future famous scientist Ludwig VonDrake. This here page tells about how I got into your time. Well let me start. I was in my lab when I thought ' What if I could go back in time and study the French Revolution?' So I built a time machine. I got in it and started it up. I was all set to go to the time I wanted when it changed. I was sent back before the Revolution. I wandered aimlessly through the streets of France. I met an old lady and asked her if she could give me directions and shelter. She told me I was in Paris and she would be glad to have me. So I went to her house and she took off her disguise. She revealed herself as the Phantom Blot. He chained me and threw me in a pit. I was brought back to his castle. He didn't feed me or anything. He only told me he had tampered with my machine.

" When I was finally let out I was thrown into a plot with Pete. He told Pete he was only giving me for now and he'd have more help later. Magicia DeSpell was there along with Mortimer. I was forced to help Pete make a cloning machine out of the necessary parts back then. When I was done, the Phantom Blot gave Pete coordinates to an army he had waiting. He dragged me to the palace library to find out where to meet him. Of course, Pete doesn't process things as fast so I had to tell him over and over. Goofy came to my rescue. I was a free duck. However, the Blot still had my time machine. With the help of Daisy, Clarabelle and Donald I got it back and escaped to the future. Yes, I was sad that my actions had caused three people to die but they came back in the end. I started sending future inventions to Donald and my ancestor, Leonardo DaVinchi. I also found out I was a close descendent of Daisy Duck. Odd."

" When I got back I told everyone about my adventures and they all laughed. No one believed me, even my mother. I will be sad and alone for the rest of my life. Someday I will prove that there is a Phantom Blot and Gateway. When I received a letter from Mickey in the past requesting a life story from the adventures I gladly sent this back. He was making this hall of memories for his kids and friends. I am very honored to be part of this project. Even as I type this, I feel it will give your generation the proof you need so in the future you will all believe me.

Ludwig."

" Man." Kayla said. " The future is bleak."

" I almost fell bad for him." Jenna said. " He did so much for us back here to be laughed at there. Poor duck."

" Hope they don't cook 'em like they used to." Kayla joked. There was a loud squeak and the door at the end opened. They glanced at each other and stepped through. The door slammed behind them and they were left on the other side of the door.

Chapter 11

Pluto

Pluto jr. jumped and barked around the room. " Gosh." Alyssa said holding her ears. " Can you be any louder?" To answer, Pluto jr. barked as loud as he could. " I get the point." She looked at the small black book and opened it.

" Dear reader,

It is I, Mickey Mouse, writing for my best pal Pluto. I had to search far and wide to get Pluto's back-story since he can't tell us himself. Here is what I learned

Pluto was the third in a litter of ten. He was the only one that wasn't taken and he was left on the streets. He was alone for two weeks when he spotted a cat. He barked and chased after it and bumped into me, literally. From that day on I was always with him. We used to cuddle up together for warmth each night. O used to stand on his back to get in the trash can and grab breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We had a poor life. Then Donald came along. I met him when Pluto walked into and orphanage by accident. I followed him and we ended up in Donald's room. Donald saw us and followed us out. When the nanny found out she came and whipped me for making him leave. Pluto jumped and bit her nose. She yelled and kicked and even whipped Donald. We all ran together into Goofy. He was wandering in an alley. He had a small scar on his head and didn't know where he was. He was crying and everything. Pluto cheered him up quick."

"That was the beginning of the gang. One day the Beagle Boys came and attacked us. Pluto tried to help but was thrown aside. Then the musketeers showed up and scared them off. They cleaned Pluto up good and we were in astonishment. We used to get so much with Pluto. He distracted a person and we took as much as we could carry. Pies, apples, meat, carrots, you name it."

" Then we were visited by Pete. Pluto never liked him. We were offered jobs as janitors and Pluto as errand dog. So we went, hoping to make it big. Pluto was just happy doing something and getting decent food. Then he helped us track down the princess when Pete stole her and became and honorary musketeer. He was the first dog in charge and was that way till he was lured away by dog treats and hung in the courtyard. Then he came back o earth as a spirit and saved Minnie and I from Mortimer. He pulled his cloak to make him aim up and hit himself. Next time I saw him he was with Daisy in Heaven. I grabbed him and hugged him and petted him till I remembered the time limit. We all ran out together and a column fell in front of us. We merged and flew out of there. A year later I brought him back for good. He met Fifi and they had Pluto jr. He was a happy dog till the day he died. I'm happy to write his story.

Pluto"

Pluto jr. started to bark as Alyssa finished. The door at the end had opened. She put the book down and walked through with him. The door slammed shut and Pluto jr. wet the floor. " Well," Alyssa began. " We aren't going back. It kind of sad seeing what your dad went through when he was only a puppy. I wonder where the others are." Alyssa walked forward. She tripped and fell with Pluto jr. howling behind her.

Chapter 12

Clarabelle Cow

Sara walked forward. She stopped at the first slot and looked at the book. Her mom could write three books and she couldn't even write page. She slowly opened it.

"Hello reader,

It is Clarabelle Cow writing. I am doing this journal for the fact that future generations will know the hardships we faced. I will start when I was a kid. I helped my mother with an orphanage. One day, the king's guards came and gave us a small baby. His name was Mickey and we were told to care for him till they came back. We agreed. We took care of him like he was a family member. Don't get me wrong. We loved all of the orphans like family, just Mickey a little more. Then there was a knock at the door. My mother looked out the window and told me to take Mickey and put him somewhere safe. He gave him a bottle, teddy bear and a pillow and blanket. I slipped out the back door and went five blocks over. I put him in a cardboard box to keep him safe. I kissed him good-bye and ran back home. When I got there my home was gone. It was rubble on the ground. They seized me and the Blot was yelling at my mother to tell him where Mickey was. She refused and he killed her. I was forced to be his slave and was taken to his castle. I was chained up next to an old duck named Ludwig."

" He was my only comfort in there. One day the Blot came in and unchained me. He took me to Pete to be his lieutenant. If I didn't help with his plans he would kill me. I was scared. I had to serve Pete who was after the princess. I had orders to eliminate Goofy. I tried to do my duty but he got my heart. I saved him and helped him free Mickey. I was released from the Blot's services and had a chance to live my life. I married Goofy and we went on a honeymoon to England. It seems a prince Mortimer was going to France to marry Minnie. I thought we should rush back and tell the others but Goofy calmed me. When we got back we saw that Pluto was dead and Minnie's ball was days away. I stayed at the palace while Goofy took up first command after Mickey and Donald disappeared. I went to the ball and saw that Mortimer was a sorcerer bent on ruling the world. They beat him and we were happy again."

" Well, Goofy and them left for a mission and Pete stormed into France with and unstoppable army. I escaped with Daisy in Ludwig's submarine. We found Donald in the water and saved him. We then went to the Blot's castle. It gave me shivers to see it again. I was caught and chained to the wall with others. We were forced to fight. The castle started to move and we escaped. Goofy and I went back to Spain. It was a year before Minnie came knocking with Donald and the little ducks. They left after they healed the king. Later a light called me into the fountain and led me to my friends and the Blot. We chased after it and fought the final battle. After we retuned to Paris and lived happily ever after."

Sara slowly closed the book. She sighed. " My mom was awesome and I'm not." She slumped down and heard a click. She turned to see the door open. She got up and looked inside. A wind blew her in and the door slammed shut.

Chapter 13

Daisy Duck

Kelsey looked around. " Mom, nice work." She admired. She sniffed the roses. Beautiful. She bent over the first book to read. She was looking for a nice romantic comedy.

" I, Daisy Duck, am writing this book to tell you of my life. It began when my mother served Mickey's mom as hand-maiden. Then the war was over and Minnie's family moved in. Since I was older, my mother allowed me in to see Minnie. We bonded on the first day. We had sleepovers and combed hair and painted each other's nails. I was her lady in waiting. She always had daydreams of the perfect man. It wasn't till Mickey came along that she put a face to him. Mickey saved us and even Donald liked me. Yes, Donald and I weren't the happiest but it worked in the end. I was just so caught up in my duties that I was neglecting him. He thought we were slipping apart. When Mickey told me to change his family tree to make it look like he was a prince I found something. I found out he was the son of king Morcius, the king before Minnie's parents. I went to tell Donald but everything went blank. Next thing I know, I'm fighting Mortimer. Donald explained that he had used a memory potion and I forgave him. We got married that year."

" Then they went off on an adventure and left us home. Then, Pete and his army attacked. Clarabelle and I escaped in Ludwig's sub. We saved Donald and went to the Phantom Blot's castle. I met the Blot and next thing is a blank. I remember seeing Mickey coming to get me and Pluto. We got out and merged with him. Next, I'm fighting the final battle. We won and I was alive again. Donald and me were so happy. We had four kids and are living happily together. I wish this will never change and you will appreciate me and Donald for what we did."

Kelsey closed it. " I never liked auto biographies." She said to herself. She turned and walked right out the door. She stopped and turned around. " Oh snap." The door shut right behind her as she fell.

Chapter 14

Goofy

" This is my dad's story." Max examined. He looked at the notes. Just old issues. He opened the pages of the book and read.

" Dear reader,

Hello, I'm Goofy. I am writing to tell you about my life and times. It all began when I was a kid. My parents owned and orchard and I used to play in it. It was fun, till one knocked me out and I was sent to Paris for medical help. I lost some brain cells but I was still me. I wandered away one day and couldn't find my way back. I bumped into Mickey, Donald, and Pluto. They comforted me and took me in as their friend. I could reach high places that they couldn't. One day the Beagle Boys attacked. The musketeers showed up to help and ever since I wanted to be like them. We were offered to be a janitor by Pete and we took it. Pete finally made us musketeers to protect Minnie. We saved her and Daisy, but I fell in love with Clarabelle. We got married and went to England for our honeymoon. When we got back, Pluto was dead, Mickey and Donald had left me in charge when they left. I fought Pete in the library and thought I had won."

" Later, we went on another adventure. Mickey and me fell in a tunnel system and then I remembered my past. I brought Mickey to Spain and stayed there as a duke. I ran off later to find out about my friend's safety. I located some information at a local bar. Two of the Blot's soldiers were boasting about how they had Minnie and were bringing Mickey to the castle. I followed and rescued my friends. I lost Mickey and Daisy but I still had Clarabelle. We returned to Spain to live. A year later Minnie and Donald knock on my door. The king had been sick because Carmen who was really Donald's mom was poisoning him. We defeated her and I went with them. The Blot destroyed the world. When we went to meet him he sent something to kill me. I saw a bright light and I came back. I was glowing till we killed the Phantom Blot. I was alive again and went back to Paris with Clarabelle and my friends to live. Yeah I had a nice life."

" I sure have cool parents." Max said. He smiled and looked at the door. It was open. He trotted over to it and went inside. He drew his sword and he heard a clang. He turned and fell.

Chapter 15

Donald Duck

Michel moved across the room. " So, my dad left behind a story. Time to read it." H flipped open the first book and started reading.

" Hello there,

I'm Donald Duck, second in command of the musketeers. This is my story so don't interrupt. I was from a family of assassins. When I was young, my parents were killed and I almost killed too. However, my friends from the future came to help and saved me. I was given to a man and taken to an orphanage. One night, it burnt to the ground and we were all moved to Mickey's. When the Blot came I ran to a new one with a wicked nanny. When I was playing I saw Pluto come in. Mickey was behind him and invited me to play. So I went out to play and the nanny came to whip Mickey for letting me out. I tried to stop her but she whipped me too. Then Pluto bit her and we ran into Goofy. The trio started that day and has been strong ever since. The day the Beagle Boys attacked us was the day our lives changed. We were inspired to be musketeers and when we were called to work for them we accepted. We were made Minnie's bodyguards but I really liked Daisy."

" After we saved them, Daisy started going out with me. Soon after it started to fade. I was sent to capture Magicia DeSpell by Mickey but was tricked instead by her to giving Daisy a memory potion disguised as a love potion. When I noticed Magicia was behind Pete's plan I went to save her. I gave Daisy the antidote and defeated Mortimer. Daisy and I wed and were happy for a time. Then I left on another adventure. When Goofy and Mickey got separated from us we went back to Paris. When we got there it was different. The Blot had taken it over. I went to find Daisy but she was nowhere. I tried to kill myself by drowning but Daisy saved me. We went to the Blot's castle to find Minnie and I learned of Pokey's betrayal. I met my friends and saw my wife, dead. I escaped the castle but lost her body trying to save her. I became governor of Denoment with my uncle Scrooge."

When I was governor, a bear terrorized my people. I had to do something but I didn't know what. Ludwig was sending me back hit machines from the future. I was mad to see Pete again and joined Minnie. I comforted her when she needed it and later saw Daisy again. She was alive and I was happy. We were so happy to be together, forever."

" Dad." Michel said softly. He closed the book. A cold wind blew through the room and he was blown through the door, which bolted behind him.

Chapter 16

Minnie Mouse

Sarah strolled over to the first book. " Well," she said. " Here it goes."

" Dear friends,

I am writing here so that you and anyone you share this with will know my story. When I was young, my parents lived in England. When we heard that Mickey's parents were dead we rushed over to take up leader ship. I met my best friend, Daisy, the first day. We were best friends and still are. When I ordered bodyguards I met Mickey. I knew he was the one for me. He saved me and then I knew we would be together."

" Him and I were the happiest couple. When my parents told me to marry a prince I had to stop seeing him. He disguised himself as a prince and tried to woo me. When Pluto died I noticed that he loved me and I was going to shoo him away I found out about Mortimer and we beat him. When Daisy revealed Mickey was the true king we got married. When he was going on his adventure I went too. When we were separated I returned to Paris and was captured and taken to the Phantom Blot. Mickey rescued me but died the same night. I became leader of the musketeers. I had learned everything from him. When I saw his note I rallied some musketeers and reunited the gang. I found out he wasn't dead at all and he and I went back to Paris to rule. We had the best life of all. I love him to death."

" That's mom." Sarah said. She looked at the door. It flung open and she jumped. She crept slowly towards it and went through. She fell and the door closed.

Chapter 17

Mickey Mouse

Dustin slowly moved over the gold tile toward the gold book. " So, this is what the Phantom Blot wants." He said. " Time to see why this is so important."

" Dear son,

I, Mickey Mouse, have started this archive of memories to help you and your friends learn about the past. It all started when I was a baby. I had a patch sown over my royal mark and given to Clarabelle's mother's orphanage. It was fine till the Blot came to get me. Clarabelle put me in a box and left me. Luckily I had learned to walk. I got out in the morning and found Pluto. I was hungry and he helped me find food. We've been best friends ever since. Then I followed him into Donald's orphanage and was whipped for taking him out to play. Pluto bit her and we ran into Goofy. He was crying so we cheered him up. We used to climb on his back to reach high places and get food. When the Beagle Boys attacked the musketeers came to help. When the dust lifted I walked up to one of them. They all signed a hat and gave it to me. I've worn it ever since. We used to play and pretend to be musketeers but when Pete made us janitors it didn't seem like a dream any more. We got to polish their shoes and wash their capes. Then we were made musketeers. We were to guard the princess. I was captured by Pete and locked in his dungeon. My friends came to save me and we went on to save Minnie. We fell in love."

" When I learned that me and Minnie could never meet again I went and cried. Then I thought if I disguised myself as a prince I could buy us some time. I paid for a pair of prince cloths and went to visit Mortimer. I was also inspecting who was in the alley the night I saw Pete meet Magicia. I found out about Magicia but I had to meet Minnie. I sent Donald to get her. He acted weird after and when I learned Pete had killed Pluto I went after him. I later learned that Mortimer had killed him and raced back to Minnie. I made it in time and defeated Mortimer. Minnie and I wed. I went off on another adventure and Minnie went with me. When we were separated I went with Goofy to Spain and overheard Julius talking to the Blot. I was wounded and Julius kidnapped. I stayed till I was better but Pete came and captured me. Goofy saved me and we went to save Minnie. When I entered the Gateway I found Daisy and Pluto. When we got out I was glowing and we merged to fly out of there. Later I knew I was the new Gateway and went to kill Pokey. When I attacked him he was lifted from the Blot's power. I then went to kill off the rest of the PB Organization. After I save Minnie and the others I killed the Phantom Blot and restored the world. I passed on the Gateway and returned with Minnie and my friends to Paris. We lived long, happy lives. Pluto was glad to be back too. Minnie and I could never be happier. When I got back I erased all accounts of the Great War. It was hailed as a victory but we knew differently. I resumed my position till I passed it on to you. All for One and One for All!"

Dustin smiled and looked at the door. He stood square in front of it and walked over to it. He turned the handle and walked in. He closed it behind himself. He looked down and jumped.

Chapter 18

Chamber of Thoughts

They all fell to the ground at the same time. " Everyone ok?" Jenna asked getting up.

" Yes." Everyone answered.

" Where are we?" Sarah asked.

" I don't know." Dustin said. He heard his voice echo and noticed Sarah's did too. " Lights."

Each was standing on a separate platform with a flight of stairs curling down to the bottom. They all curved together so from above they looked like one giant stairwell. Dustin ran down first. Sarah and Michel went next. Each was running down their own staircase till they reached the bottom. They were about to step off when Alyssa noticed something. " Whoa!" She cried. They all looked down and saw a giant hole of darkness spreading out over the floor. They stared at each other from their stairs and examined the hole. A wave of the Blot's soldiers crawled out and attacked them. Dustin drew his sword and blocked one of their attacks. Sara screamed and ran back up her steps. Kayla dodged one attack and flipped the man over. She grabbed his spear and blocked the next attack. Max had jumped over to Alyssa's stairs to help her.

"Need help?" he asked.

" No. I'm not a damsel in distress." She punched one of them out and swung him into the group coming up the stairs. " I'm a damsel putting these guys in distress." She ran down and kicked a man in the stomach and used him to block another attack. Sarah was backing up the steps when she kicked the man square in the jaw.

" Sarah!" Jenna called. Sarah looked up to see Jenna shot a man in the chest. She swung her bow back and caught a man in the neck. She flipped him over and side swiped another. She took out an extra bow from her bag and handed it across to Sarah. " Take it."

Sarah grabbed it and instantly blocked an attack and stuck the man in the face. She swung him around and threw him into the on coming swarm. " Arrows!" she cried. Jenna handed down some arrows. Sarah fitted them in and shot one. It missed by a foot. She loaded another one and it hit the man in the leg. She smiled and drew another.

Dustin was sparring up and down the stairs. As he finished one off two more came to battle. Michel was doing better. He grabbed the man and battled another. As one came up behind him he ducked and the man he was facing got stabbed in the head.

Sara was backing up the stairs, quill held high to try and intimidate her opponents. None stopped. As one held up and axe, Max dove in front and deflected it. " I still don't take orders from you." Sara shouted at him.

" I know." He replied and kept fighting.

Kelsey was ducking and dodging attacks like lightning. One spear grazed her ear. She yelped and kicked him in the shin. He dropped his spear and she picked it up. One came up and chopped two of the side off leaving her with a pole. She swung it around gracefully. They backed up as she ran at them. Kayla was prowling through her enemies like they were butter. She held the spear's shield in front and stormed at them. Pluto jr. was jumping to each stair and enticing the men following him to do the same. They all fell off the ledges as they missed a jump. He ran straight into Kelsey making her fall and drop the spear. They looked up and ran back up the stairs as the men followed. In the midst of all the battle, no one saw the dark hole grow taller and take on a form. It stood there letting the last of the men into the chamber. It took a breath and the Phantom Blot opened his eyes. The kids were rounded up and brought before him. The Blot looked them over and then hissed. He paced in front of them, staring at each of them in turn. He raised a hand and the men got ready to kill them. Kelsey and Sara ducked. Max, Michel, and Dustin stood tall and looked at the thing in front of them.

" I search and search for this sanctum and never even get the information inside it. I go into the deepest darkness to get here and none of your minds are revealing the information I seeked. One of your daddy's little tricks I see." They broke free of their captors and killed them. Dustin, Max and Michel stood around the girls and Pluto jr. who were huddling in the middle. Jenna had her bow ready and Pluto jr. was growling. Sarah was drawing an arrow into her bow. Alyssa and Kayla but up their fists and Kelsey and Sara huddled together. The Blot's hands turned into two swords and he drew himself up. He flipped in the air and twirled his swords. Max and Kayla fell without even knowing it.

Dustin blocked his next attack and fought him while Jenna and Sarah shot barrages of arrows at the oncoming army. Michel had picked Sara up and was fighting with her tucked under his arm for safety. Kelsey had grabbed another spear and was blocking the attacks. Pluto jr. ran up to an oncoming swarm and growled at them. They all laughed at them till Alyssa came up behind him and growled. They dropped their weapons and ran as far and fast as they could. The Blot grew tired of Dustin and spun in the air to Michel, Sara and Kelsey. They gasped and he struck them down. Alyssa turned with Pluto jr. The Blot threw his swords at them and grew new ones as they fell. He jumped to Jenna and knocked her out. He raised his sword to Sarah and she screamed. " No!" Dustin shouted as Sarah fell to the ground. He ran over to her and propped her up. The Phantom Blot stepped on his sword and pointed his at Dustin.

" Daddy isn't here to save you. I think he wants to see you!" He raised his sword to strike.

" No!" a voice cried. The man appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of Dustin. He sent a wave of light as the Blot struck him. The Blot was thrown back by the wave of light and started to flicker.

" Why?" the Blot asked before he disappeared. He would never return to France again. A bright light filled the room as the soldiers disappeared and Dustin's friends got up, shaking their heads and looking around. The man was kneeling in front of Dustin and Sarah. He got up and walked forward but fell again. Dustin and Sarah ran over to him and helped him up.

" Why did you save us?" Sarah asked. He was still bent over in pain but lifted his head a little.

" I had to." He replied. " I never helped Mickey when he needed me and I broke my promise. I told you, you wouldn't have to fight. I should have stopped this before it began. It was my fault for joining the PB Organization in the first place. When he told us a plan one day I refused to do it and he killed me. I must go now."

" Wait!" Dustin pleaded. " At least tell us your name or show us your face. The man looked up and threw back his hood. Dustin and Sarah stood there in shock as did everyone else. Before them stood the smiling figure of Morcius Mouse. A moment later, Mickey's father disappeared back to Heaven to be with his wife and son again.

Chapter 19

Moving On

" What now?" Kelsey asked. They all stood there staring at where Morcius had stood. Sara thought and then quickly started jotting down notes on her pad.

" What are you doing?" Alyssa asked. Sara smiled.

" I finally got an idea for my book." She began writing the first chapter of her book. A small white hole appeared in the floor.

" Let's go home" Kayla said. They all jumped in an returned to Paris.

" It seems different." Jenna said. Most of the nobles and houses were crushed in the Revolution.

" We can't stay here." Max said.

" Yeah, we'll be killed." Michel examined.

" Then we should leave." Alyssa said. " Come on." They all turned to leave. Dustin stayed a little longer.

" Aren't you coming?" Sarah asked.

" I can't believe we have to leave home." Dustin said sadly. " The place mom and dad said was safe." He cried. Off in the distance he could hear Meghan's attempts to calm the people. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder.

" It'll work out in the end." She told him. " You'll see."

" I hope you are right." Dustin said. He and his sister turned to their friends. They all started walking into the road. On that dreary day, Dustin looked at his friends and it seemed brighter.


	2. Story So Far

Just three more books to revise, and I mean REVISE. Earning Your Stripes is going through a complete rewrite and Troubles of a Phantom Blot are being redone with the siblings' battles thrown in to spice things up. The Nightmare is also getting a small facelift in that, since Earning Your Stripes has changed, many of those key elements will have to change as well. But, for now, here are the hints from Secrets of Their Lives.

**Morty backed up but it was too late. They tied him up and brought him to a guillotine. He was dead in four minutes.**

**A small white hole appeared in the floor.**

" **It'll work out in the end." She told him. " You'll see."**

Not much but enough.

**12 23 07**


End file.
